The Chronicler's Tales
by XxTheSomeonexX
Summary: All my oneshots compiled into one readable story.


**Hello again. This new story is not actually a story, but but my first attempt at a oneshot! I know I said on my profile that I would make a story for all my oneshotsl but I didn't know what to do. So I did a single oneshot and I will let you viewers decide which you want. **

**This oneshot is based on an idea given to me by htffan951. He/she also gave me at least five other ideas, so the next few oneshots will be his/her ideas. If you have any ideas for a oneshot you would like to see me write, please tell me in a review or a PM.**

**Really quick, I want to say that I have the chapters for my other stories done, but since absolutely no one wished me a happy birthday yesturday, I am holding them to the weekend. 14 is a big number, and absolutely no one on FanFiction bothered to say anything. There are NO excuses, I had it at the top of my profile for almost a month now. So remember,**** it's you're fault I didn't update today.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't think that I own Spyro, or Cynder, or Sparx, or the Guardians, or ANYONE you see in the whole Spyro series. I don't, and never will own these characters!**

**WARNING! This story contains character death. So if you can't handle it, get out now.**

**WARNING #2: I have never even attempted to write anything sad or depressing, so please give me your input and review.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This oneshot, any others, and this whole story have no relation with any of my other stories.**

**What Grief Can Do  
**

**Genre: MAJOR Tragedy and Hurt/Comfort**

It was a normal day in the dragon city of Warfang. The birds chirped, the bees buzzed, and everything was in harmony again. It had taken three months since the defeat of Malefor and the end of the war, but Warfang was now in working order. Dragons, moles, cheetahs, and countless more species had returned and now inhabited the great city. Everything was perfect, the way it was before the war even started.

It was around noon when a certain purple dragon started to wake. Sunlight poured from an open window and onto the young drake's face. He scrunched his eyes together and rolled over to evade the sunlight, but hit a young black dragoness who was snoozing next to him. As a reaction, the dragoness jumped to her paws and searched for the perpetrator. She then noticed the purple dragon arousing from his slumber next to her.

"Spyro, don't do that." she told him and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Mmm... Wha'd I do?" he mumbled, still half-asleep. Cynder just rolled her eyes and used a weak but very cold blast of wind to wake him. Spyro's eyes shot open and he yelped as the air made contact with his sensitive facial scales.

"I'm up!" he told her to avoid another round of the freezing air. She giggled at his antics before walking over and nuzzling the side of his cheek with her own. He returned the affection, and the young couple embraced for a few more moments before breaking the contact.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Spyro asked his mate.

"Sure, I'm hungry enough." she replied. And with that, the two walked down together with Spyro's wing draped over her back. It was a short walk from their bedroom in Warfang's temple to the dining hall. Within five minutes, the two dragons had taken their food and sat down for their meal.

"So, you have any plans for us today? That is, if you're not busy with even more repairs." Cynder asked. Spyro had been volunteering as much as he possibly could to help out the city, and she was getting a little concerned about how much time it was taking away from them.

"Nope. I was going to tell you when I was done working last night, but you were sound asleep by then. All major repairs were finished yesterday, so now I can spend all the time I want with you." he answered. When Cynder heard this, she perked up.

"Great! And back to my previous question, got any plans today?" she repeated.

"Actually I do. I figured we could take a walk through Warfang. We could see the sights now that they're all fixed. As long as it's okay with you?" Spyro asked her.

"I'd love to! I can't wait!" She responded happily. The young couple quickly finished their meal and walked out to the front of the temple.

"Where to first?" Cynder asked him. After a few seconds, he responded.

"To the gardens. I haven't seen them myself, but I've heard that it's even more beautiful than before it was destroyed." With a quick nod, they walked down the streets together, doing their best to avoid crazed fans along the way.

After about ten minutes, they found the entrance to the gardens. The whole area was surrounded with a finely trimmed hedge surrounding it. The two walked through the leaf-coated archway that served as the doorway, and were awestruck at what they saw. Flowers of all sizes and colors were scattered throughout, growing wherever space was provided. Cobblestone pathways squiggled in random patterns on the ground, and more hedges lined the sides. Trees grew fruits of all different varieties, each looking better-tasting than the last.

The purple and black dragons took their time strolling slowly along the paths, absorbing the beauty of the place. The visit took almost an hour in total, and after exiting, the couple continued to their next location.

"What's next on the list?" Cynder asked.

"I was planning to take a look at-"

"Well, look who it is, the _former_ terror of the skies, and the _saviour_ of the world." unknown voice interrupted, adding heavy sarcasm to the words _former_ and _saviour.__  
_

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Spyro shouted, looking for the voice's owner.

"Well, I'm not the only one. Were more like a group. And let's just say for now, were dragons who still have a grudge on Cynder." As the unknown dragon spoke, he emerged from the shadows in between two buildings nearby.

This new dragon was a dark red, so dark it almost looked like blood. He had an orange underbelly, as well as a deeper orange coloring his wing membranes and eyes. But the mysterious dragon didn't come alone. Behind him stood three more dragons. Two of them were blue, one lighter and one darker, and one a grass, and all male and all looking to age closer to adulthood. The look they all held for the young couple couldn't be described as anything but murderous.

"All right _hero_, we can guess you're not as strong as you look, so just hand over the murderer quietly and no one has to get hurt." the leader told him, calmly but also fiercely. The confident words didn't scare Spyro in the slightest.

"How dare you! Cynder is not a murderer! You have no right to attack us! If you leave now, we'll forget this ever happened." he shot back, putting as much venom into the words as he possibly could. Spyro's confidence scared the red dragon slightly, but none-the-less, he gave the order to attack.

The green dragon was the first to move. He jumped over the rest of the group with skill and agility most earth dragons weren't gifted with. As soon as his jump ended, he shot earth bullets like a mini gun in Spyro and Cynder's direction. The two were quick to evade, and countered with their own attacks, using their respective elements. The earth dragon was light on his paws and was able to easily evade both attacks. Before Cynder was able to see him coming, he charged through her and threw her into a nearby wall, rendering her unconscious.

Spyro saw this and quickly grew enraged. Black wisps started to appear on his scaly hide, and his normally anthemyst pupils started to fade to white. Before he was done transforming into his dark form, the earth dragon charged an earth shot and launched it at Spyro. The speeding mass if earth made direct contact with the almost dark dragon and threw him back a few feet. Once he skidded to a halt, he tried to stand up, but was pinned by the bigger dragons weight now on top of him. Spyro squirmed and attempted to escape, but the green dragon held him tight. There was no way.

"Give up, kid. You can see your easily outmatched by only one of my boys. You stand no chance against the four of us together." the red dragon cackled. Spyro was beginning to lose conciousness due to the crushing weight on his body and lack of air. Before fading completely, he saw the two ice dragons move in Cynder's direction. They swiftly bound her limbs with ice shackles and proceeded to pick her up.

The thought of losing Cynder after all ey had gone through together to be there today pushed him over the edge. Spyro's purple scales turned pitch-black, and his eyes became all white. The extra power from his dark side allowed him to throw the bigger dragon off of him. He quickly regained the air he had lost, and sprinted full-speed at the earth dragon. He had no time to react as he was struck full-force by the smaller dragon's charge. Spyro's horns pierced his softer underbelly scaled, and caused him to bleed quickly and in large amounts.

With him out of the way, Spyro then moved to the two ice dragons. A strong blast of convexity had killed one, and a super-charged stream of lightning made the other's heart stop, killing him also.

With the henchmen dealt with and Cynder safe, he turned to fight the leader, but he was already gone. All Spyro saw was a glint of sunlight off his tail blade as he rounded a corner. Furious with the coward, Spyro took to the air and followed him. He wasn't hard to spot at all, due to his unique coloring. After only two minutes of searching, the corrupted Spyro saw him trying to blend in with the mass of people down below.

With no concern for other's safety, he charged a convexity beam to the point of where it almost exploded in his mouth. Then, he released.

The beam made direct contact with not only his target, but several other civilians around him. After the beam disappeared, the only trace that the dragons ever existed was the ashes left in the street below. Every creature within a mile radius saw the light from the attack, and most ran from it, scared they would be the next target.

With a sadistic grin, Spyro began charging another beam to fire onto the crowd of civilians. But he was stopped before he could let the energy fly at them.

"STOP!" Cynder screamed. She flew through the air faster than he had ever gone before, and crashed into Spyro. The energy in his mouth was already charged, but fired harmlessly into the sky. Both dragons barreled to the ground below, landing in the streets below. Cynder landed on top of Spyro, and was the first to recover?

"Spyro! What are you doing?!" She shouted at him.

"Ridding the world of the weaklings!" He shouted, then turned to leave. But he was stopped by Cynder yet again.

"Spyro! This isn't you! The Spyro I know is kindhearted, and would never hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. Please, come back to me."

"... Cynder?" Spyro whimpered as the blackness in his scales started to fade.

"That's it Spyro, come back to me." She said calmly and slowly. But to her surprise, his scales became as dark as before and he sneered at her.

"Stop trying to stop me! This must be done! This world must be eradicated, and I must be the one to do it!" Spyro shouted at her, and he threw her to the side, continuing on his murderous quest. Cynder, realizing the darkness had too good a grip on him to be talked out of, took off to the temple to find the Guardians.

Spyro, after dealing with Cynder, flew off towards the Mountain of Malefor, the Guardians and Cynder not far behind. Within ten minutes of flight, the dark dragon had landed and headed into the never-ending abyss of caves and tunnels. Darkness guiding his every move, he quickly found the magma chamber of the volcano, the place where he and the dark master had fought three months previously. Then, he began to search. He spotted where the Dark Master had been dragged under. Spyro made his way to the spot, and began to recite an old spell.

"E uniun medi rectium yew qedan episad leto-" he managed to say before he was struck in the side by a mass earth. Uninjured by the attack, the dark dragon turned to the entrance to find four dragons there. The three guardians and Cynder.

"Why do you interrupt my ritual? I am trying to help this worthless world, and all anyone has done is get in my way and try to stop me. No more! I will finish this here and now." He shouted, and fired a convexity blast at the dragons. Each of the guardians put up a shield composed of their respective elements around all of them, and their combined strength was able to easily block the powerful attack.

"We cannot let you do that Spyro. Our jobs as Guardians are t protect the dragons of the world, and we plan to do so. Either come peacefully, or we will bring you by force." Terrador told him. Dark Spyro crouched into an attack stance, signaling that he wasnt going without a fight. the four dragons all lunged at Spyro, each releasing their own elemental attacks. the black dragon put up a shied of convexity, blocking all four attacks. He then leapt back and released another blast of convexity. this time Volteer's wing was caught in the purple beam, and he fell to the ground, out of the fight. Terrador used his control of earth-made elements to pull sharp shards of crystal out of the ground. In rapid succession, he shot them all at Spyro. Unable to dodge them all, he was hit in the wing and was sent to the ground, unable to fly now.

Limited to only the ground, Spyro was at a huge disadvantage to the remaining three dragons. Cynder flew down and tried to talk him out of the darkness once again.

"Spyro, I know you're still in there. please, resist the darkness. for me." She said in the most pleading voice she could make. Getting through to him, the darkness on his scales began to flicker, and shadows stopped seeping through his scales. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain while battling the dark entity in his head.

On the outside, his body was spazing on the floor. But on the inside, he was fighting for his life, and more importantly, the lives of everyone on the planet. but he was losing the battle. His dark side began to take control his body again. But before he could get up and continue fighting, Terrador hit him on the head with his clubbed tail, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Spyro woke up in a mostly white room and a soft bed. Having no recollection of how he got there, he tried to get up and look for someone to get answers. But he was held back by a sharp pain in his wing. He looked back to find that he couldn't even see his wing. It was covered in white bandages from the joint to the blade. He also saw many small scars he didn't have before. Though thoroughly confused, he laid down and waited for someone to come to him.

He didn't have to wait long. just a few minutes after he woke, Cynder came to check on him. She was shocked by what she saw.

"Spyro! Thank the ancestors your awake!" She said as she hugged him tight.

"Why? What happened? How long was I asleep?" He asked, not getting any answers.

"You mean you don't remember?" Cynder asked. He nodded, and Cynder's face fell at the thought of explaining how he ended innocent lives. She couldn't muster the courage to tell him.

"Nothing, you just hurt your wing." She said blatantly. Without any further explanation, she changed the topic. "Well, we should go see the Guardians now. They should know that you're awake. Can you walk?" She asked.

"Cynder, I dont think a damaged wing will effect my walking." he answered in his usual joking manner. Cynder giggled slightly, and the two walked side-by-side up to the temple.

After a few minute walk, the couple had reached the temple and gotten inside to the Guardians' chambers. With a slight hesitation, Cynder pushed the door open, and they walked into the humongous room.

"Spyro! It seems you have finally awoken. How do you feel?" Terrador asked when he saw them.

"I'm feeling fine, but I am really confused. Both you and Cynder mentioned me being out for awhile, and I still have no clue how I hurt my wing. What happened Terrador?" he asked. Terrador held a serious look.

"You mean Cynder didn't tell you?" he asked. Spyro nodded, and Cynder lowered her head. "Do not worry Cynder," Terrador conforted her. "We didn't think you would tell him. It will be just as hard for you as it will be for him."

"What is everyone talking about?!" Spyro interrupted quickly. "I mysteriously wake up in a hospital bed, after a while apparently, with a broken wing and no memory of how I got there, and no one is answering any of my questions! Can someone please tell me what happened to me?"

After a deep sigh, Terrador spoke. "Well, I guess there is no putting this off any longer, is there. Sit down Spyro, and we will explain what has happened."

Spyro sat as he was told, and the three Guardians filled in the blanks for him. Cynder sat quietly next to him, and did not say anything. They explained to the best of their ability how Spyro and Cynder had been attacked, and how he had turned dark seeing Cunder in pain. They also told him it had been almost a month since this had all happed. By the end of their tale, Spyro was shell-shocked. He had no idea he was capable of such destruction and murder, and he never thought he would have had the hate to do it.

"No one knows this was you. There is rumor that an unidentified evil has sprung up in the city, but nothing has been confirmed. We know you have done this, but we are willing to tell the city that it was a new dragon, and that said dragon has been captured and executed. Its your choice Spyro, what would you like us to do?"

Spyro was still at a loss for words. He still couldn't process the fact that there was innocent blood on his claws. But he could think clear enough to come up with his answer.

"No. I want the city to know I have done this. It was my fault, and I am willing to suffer the consequences." he told them confidently. The Guardians were no less than shocked to hear this. They all were confident he would want his image to remain completely pure.

"Very well then, we shall make the annoucement to the city tomorrow." Terrador answered, and excused them from the conversation. After leaving, Cynder walked Spyro back to their room. He was thinking that the best way to stop mentally picturing what had happened was for him to sleep, so he did. The moment he entered their shared room, he was down face-first on the bed, already half-asleep. Cynder got in the bed next to him, and curled into a ball for comfort. She eventually drifted off, too.

* * *

Spyro's dreams were plauged with nightmares and images of what he had done. It was just too much for him to take. He shouted as he woke up! Bringing Cynder with him. Spyro was shaking, and his normally purple scales were almost pink. Cynder quickly hugged him, and he returned the embrace. The couple sat there together for what seemed like hours, Spyro crying into his mate's shoulder. Finally, Spyro gathered himself enough to say something.

"Please Cynder, just kill me now. I can't live like this. I just can't. Living with the thought of taking innocent lives is tearing me up inside, and It hasn't been more than a day. I'm begging you, not only as a friend, but asthe one you love, kill me."

"What are you thinking Spyro? I have gone through what you just went through a thousand times since you rescued me from the Dark Master. I know how hard it is, but you have to move on. There's no other way." she responded.

"Yes there is." he said in the darkest voice she had ever heard from anyone? He slowly raised his tailblade from up off the floor and moved it towards the neck. Cynder saw this, and dove to tackle him, but was too late. He had impaled his neck with the sharo end of his tail. She looked down in horror as the blood began to seep from his neck to the floor.

Before he passed, Spyro heard Cynde screaming his name over and over.

"Spyro!" she pleaded, but he was too far gone.

*Bad things are over. All you -13 people can keep readiP

"Spyro!" he heard Cynder call again, but this time her voice was filled with compassion than panic and horror. He slowly opened his eyes to see Cynder hovering over him, looking down at him.

"Come on, it's almost noon, you have to eat sometime." she stated. Cynder then got off of him and moved to the door. "fine, be lazy then. When you wake up, i'll be in the dining hall."

Spyro now fully opened his eyes to see that he was in his room, around midday. Confused, he sat up and checked his neck for a cut, but felt nothing. Finally comprehending, he realized it was just a dream. He thanked the Ancestors that it wasn't real and then got up to meet Cynder for their breakfast.

**P.S. The last 1000 words were typed on an iPad, so please tell me if I made any major spelling mistakes. Thanks.**

**Wow. This came out way better than I expected it to. This is my first attempt at a oneshot and at a depressing scene, and honestly, I hope I never have to write one again. Despite how good it came out (in my opinion), this was extremely hard to write and far too depressing to think of. I know most of you probably hated me for writing the ending the way I did, and making you think Spyro died, but it had to be done. Pleaseonly positive reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, it's just sad if you're reduced to bashing a 14-year-old's peicd of writing.**

**Please, leave your feedback in a review or PM me, I really need it. Please, in the review tell me if you want single oneshots, or if you want me to combine them into 'The Chronicler's Tales'. I really want to know. Anyway, I hope I can write faster, and hopefully with fewer distractions this time. If you're wondering why this took so long, please look at my profile. Also, there is a ton of cool new stuff there, ranging from details on my new forum to links to Spyro music. So please, take the time to do these things, and I hope to talk with all ya soon.**


End file.
